


My Birthday Wish

by Kittaydestroy



Series: The Love Trio [1]
Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Swallowing, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Some parts non-verbal consent, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittaydestroy/pseuds/Kittaydestroy
Summary: This is my first ever attempt. Please give feedback.Spoiler warning R&S - Gavin c15 Little Guardian.Please refer to Tags
Relationships: GavinXMC, GavinXMCXShaw, MCXShaw
Series: The Love Trio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt. Please give feedback.
> 
> Spoiler warning R&S - Gavin c15 Little Guardian.  
> Please refer to Tags

It was my 30th Birthday. I spent the day with my beloved Gavin, just like we had the past 5 years. He made me breakfast in bed, then we would head out to walk along the river. We would stop by my favorite restaurant for lunch and he would fly me out to his secret secluded spot so we could enjoy watching the sun set together. After star gazing for a while he took me back home for dinner and cake. 

Instead of eating the cake I decided to smash it in Gavin’s face. He looked at me surprised and grabbed a piece and smashed it down my neck. I rubbed the cake over his shirt so he would have to remove it. After removing his own shirt and throwing it on the floor, he decided to also remove mine and throw it too. As I rubbed more cake over his strong abs, he cupped my breast with hands full of cake. After we realized all of my birthday cake was all over us, we just laughed. Gavin came close to me and leaned down so he could take my breast into his mouth to lap the cake off paying extra attention to my already hardened nipples. Soft moans escaped my mouth as he slowly licked every inch of my breast getting every last bit of chocolate cake and icing. He licked down my neck to my collar bone, then all the way to the top of my pants. After I was licked clean, I started by licking his cheeks, and his lips. He tried to kiss me but I just moved down his neck with my tongue trying to enjoy my cake. I leaned over and started licking down his chest. Sucking part of his skin in my mouth with the icing and making a “pop” sound as I released my mouth. I continued licking down his abs making sure to get every bit there was all the way to the top of his pants.

After having a little bit of fun with my cake, we both stripped completely so we could take a shower to clean ourselves up for bed. Just like every year in the past Gavin asked me what one thing I desired, no questions no strings attached. Usually I would ask for something silly like, stay up all night playing video games, or taking me to the gun range for practice, even watching him work out was my favorite. But this year I decided I am 30, now would be the time to ask for what I truly want. I didn’t realize how bad asking for it would affect our relationship. Gavin was so upset he immediately got out of the shower and put his shorts on to go out to the balcony. I quickly finished cleaning myself and tried to go out to him, but he was already gone. 

I sat alone in my bed thinking what did I just do…. Why was I so selfish…? I can’t believe I just asked Gavin if we could have a threesome with his brother Shaw. Oh no! Shaw could be in trouble!!! I should call him to warn him Gavin might be going there. I quickly call Shaw, and as he answers Gavin comes back in with a big box of my favorite chocolates.  
“who’s on the phone” he asked…

I told him it was Shaw… I could see the pain in his eyes at hearing my reply. I got off the phone and went to him.  
“I leave for a second to go get you something to apologize for my behavior and I come back to you on the phone with him???” Gavin asked with clenched teeth.

“Look, Happy Birthday, I love you, but if you won’t mind, I’ll be spending tonight on the couch. I will see you in the morning.” Said Gavin.

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, grabbed his pillow, and left for the couch.


	2. Our first time

As I lay in bed thinking about what transpired today, I couldn’t help but remember the day we were reunited after high school, how he always protected me… How our first time together happened. It was the day I was falling from the tower. He came to me just in time to hold me to ensure when we finally did hit the ground below, he would have been there holding me close to him until the end. His Evol was out of sorts so he knew there wasn’t much he could do Somehow, we managed to survive. I woke up 3 days later in the hospital with Gavin at my side.

The next day I was being discharged and Gavin insisted that he would take me home. Once inside my apartment Gavin finally works up the courage to tell me his true feelings. It seemed the thought of losing me and not having another day together really got him worked up. He came to me beside the couch and looked deeply in my eyes. He cupped his hands on my cheeks. I started to turn really red, his face was closing in and next thing I knew our lips were softly touching. We had kissed a few times before but I was still extremely shocked. Our lips parted and he looked deeply into my eyes again. 

“That incident was a close call and it really got me thinking, I need to tell you how I truly feel and not let another day slip by without you knowing all of me and me all of you. I Love you.” He stated.

I was still shocked and wasn’t sure I heard him right. As I was about to open my mouth to say something, he put his finger to my lips.

“you don’t need to respond. I don’t expect anything. I just wanted to make sure you know how I feel.” He said.

I just stared into his eyes, while mine were starting to tear up from happiness at him finally saying those words to me. 

He drew his face closer to mine again kissing me more deeply then we have before. His kiss was so full of confidence. He started to part my lips so he could get his tongue into my mouth. I tried matching him and sloppily moved my tongue around in his mouth. He just started nibbling on my tongue and then my bottom lip making me moan slightly. I started kissing him back just as deeply as he was. He was being so dominate and I was starting to moan at his sweet deep kisses. He moved to lean my head on the armrest of the couch and started trailing his fingers down my sides. I started to giggle into his mouth as he ran past my ticklish spots on my sides. I could tell he was smiling as he kissed me even deeper. So deeply he almost took my breath away. Once his hands got to the hem of my shirt, he lifted it a little bit and started kissing my stomach, and heading up slowly savoring every inch of my body. Finally, he got to right under my breast and as a moan escaped my lips he stopped. I picked my head up to see why he stopped. 

“is this okay? Do you want me to stop?” he asked.

I always loved how thoughtful he was. I grabbed the Hem of my shirt and pulled it over my breast. He just stared, admiring how they just popped out once I removed my shirt. He slowly started licking along the top of my breast, placing the tip of his finger on my already hardened nipples. His movements were a little hesitant, this was both of our first times after all, he placed his mouth on my Breast and started to lick my nipples slowly. As he was sucking on it and nibbling. Small moans escaped my lips. I took off his shirt to signal I wanted more. 

He went back to kissing my lips stopping to say “I love you so much, I’ve imagined this day so many times in my dreams.” 

Kissing me down my body, he undid my pants and slowly pulled them off of me. He kissed my lower abdomen above my panties, and moved his fingers to find my severely soaked panties. A moan left my mouth. He kissed me through my wet panties and I giggled a little. Gavin continued to run his tongue up and down the length of me making my panties start to drip. He took off his pants with his boxers at the same time. I could see his whole member.  
My eyes grew wide at the sure size of it. It startled me a little bit. He took notice so he stopped and sat down.

“do you want to touch it first?” Embarrassed he asked.

I slowly moved my hand to touch him. I first poked the head with my index finger. The way it twitched at my touch made me giggle. I then put my hand around it and looked up at him. 

“It’s so soft and warm” I stated

I kissed the tip and it twitched in my hand. I slowly licked up its whole length and then put just the tip in my mouth. He moaned softly. As I slowly took more of him into my mouth, he started rubbing me in my sensitive spots. As I was moaning with his hardened dick in my mouth, he started to slowly push one finger inside me. I yelped in excitement. He chuckled a little and continued to slowly thrust his finger inside me. Once I was able to get his whole length down my throat his hips bucked up and he shoved another finger in. As he thrust his 2 fingers inside me and rubbing my spot with his thumb my walls tensed up so tight that it pushed his fingers out of me, this was an amazing feeling I had never experienced before, He licked his fingers that were just pushed out and put his other hand in my hair to help control the bobbing of my head. Next thing I knew there was something warm shooting in my mouth down my throat and his hand had pushed my head all the way to the end of his shaft. He finally released me letting me come up for air.

” Are you ready for the real thing now?” He asked me.

I looked at him hesitantly as I nodded and took off my panties. I crawled over to him and pushed him down so I could be on top. He grabbed my butt as I hovered over him. I slowly lowered myself util his tip was at my entrance. As the Tip was slowly going in a loud moan escaped my mouth and he tightened his grip on my butt as his head rolled back. I lifted back up just a little, then went back down for more, moaning as more and more entered me. I got about half of him in me before I had to stop and just ride him to there. I could feel him continue to fill me more and more. As I started kissing him deeply, he finally got his whole length inside of me to which I screamed out in pleasure. I started getting ravenous with my tongue searching his mouth for something more. Noticing this he put his hands under my butt and stood up picking me up with his whole length still inside. He bounced me on him as he walked to my bed. I was loving every second of this. He finally reached my bed and lay me down lightly and got on top of me. 

“now it’s my turn to enjoy every bit of you” he said as he put his mouth on my breast.

One hand holding himself up the other rubbing on my lower spot. He thrust himself completely inside me making my walls contract around him. He let out a loud groan as he felt the same force that had pushed his fingers out earlier on his member. This only seemed to entice him more. He started to thrust me faster and harder. He kept at it until he finally hit his release. I could feel him inside me filling me up with his liquid. I moaned loudly as it pulsed inside me. He used both of his arms for support as he leaned down to kiss me softly. 

“I love you” escaped my heavy lips heaving for breath. 

He rolled off of me and just held me. I rolled over and placed my head on his strong shoulders. I pecked at his neck and moved my hand to trace the outline of his sweaty abs. They were glistening with sweat as he continued to breath heavily. I wasn’t sure when but we soon fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Meeting The Brother

The next morning, I woke up to my favorite coffee, and my favorite doughnuts on the table beside my bed with a note.   
It read “I love you, and so I am doing this for you, I will be gone awhile so please wait for me. I have left to get my powers back and stronger so I can protect you and nothing like last time will ever happen to you again. I’m sorry to leave a note but I know you wouldn’t agree and would break down my resolve. Everything I do, I do for you.”

I lay in bed clutching the note to my chest crying softly to myself. I spent the whole weekend in bed, only getting up to use the restroom. I wasn’t able to eat, drink, or even sleep. That’s when I met Shaw for the first time. I had gotten up for work, my usual routine. Brushed my teeth, got dressed, pulled my hair into a perfect Bun grabbed my things and head out the door. I was standing at the bus stop when some punk looking kid was walking up right as my body started to give and I started to collapse. He dropped his skateboard and ran over to me to catch me. I immediately regained my composure and apologized for my inconvenience, he just helped me to stand up. His board rolled to his feet as he flipped it back into his hand still holding me looking at me to see if I was really alright. I couldn’t help but stare into those golden honey eyes that he had, I had started to mouth the name Gav- When I realized his eyes may be similar, and he may have saved me but he is not my beloved. He helps me up the steps on the bus and we sit down.   
I introduce myself “I am Ame, I’m not usually like this but thank you for coming to my rescue.”

He responds “I’m Shaw, you should really take care of yourself, where are you headed to?” 

“Work” I responded softly”

“okay, its decided. I will help you get to your work, but you have to promise me that you will take care of yourself deal?” he asked.

“deal” I whispered sadly under my breath. 

“alright just let me know which stop is yours” he said

“My stop will be in 3 more stops” I stated.

“okay rest for now then” he said as he leaned my head onto his shoulder, somehow this action seemed similar to me but I just couldn’t figure it out. 

My stop had come and he shook me awake and picked me up to carry me. 

“I can walk!” I protested. 

“yes, but this will be much faster and I am in a hurry to Live house so if you please” 

He carried me all the way into the building and into my office. As he carried me in Kiki and Willow looked at him jaws dropped both drooling. They quickly followed behind 

“He is so handsome and he looks just like your man!” Says Kiki. 

Willow retorted “speaking of, where is Gavin and why is- “

Shaw cut her off. He set me in my chair and turned around. He pulled out a picture and asked “is this Gavin?” 

It was a baby photo and they both laughed “how cute! And if he was a lot older, he could be.” 

“Where can I find him?!? I’ve been looking for him since I- “He stopped there not wanting to finish.

Willow pointed to me saying “well he is her boyfriend after all, unless you guys broke up? You do look horrible boss.”   
I shook my head; “no, he just went out on another dangerous mission and I don’t know when he will be back. This is the first time I’ve been out of bed…” 

“if we could make a deal, I can help you get your strength back up if you will let me stay with you until He returns” Said Shaw.

Both girls gasped at his suggestion. “She does need someone to look after her, but another man? Wait how do you even know Gavin mister?”

“he is my… Older brother” Shaw hesitantly let out.

“I never knew Gavin had a brother. But if you say so I guess you can stay on my couch until he comes home. Meet me back here at 5 I know you have other things to tend to.” I managed to get through work and waited outside my office for Shaw.

Victor was driving by and saw me standing there looking really run down. He stopped and opened his window. “Its 5:30 do you need a ride home?” 

I shook my head “no I’m fine.”

“Then why are you standing here like a dummy in the cold?” he asked. 

“I’m waiting for someone.” I responded.

” Well obviously, this someone doesn’t—” He got cut off as he saw Shaw zooming up to me on his skateboard and picked me up as he went past. 

He stopped at the bus stop that we had gotten off on earlier. To take me home. 

“you sure seem popular with the guys” he said.

“No. Victor is just my boss.” 

We made it to my house and Shaw made sure I ate. This exchange went on for a couple days, until one night I heard a knock at my window. I jumped up from my sleep and looked to see Gavin. I jumped up and ran to the window to let him in. as he was coming in there was a knock on my bedroom door, it was Shaw. 

“everything okay in there? I heard some odd noises”

Gavin just looked at me shocked. I tried to kiss him but he grabbed my arms and held me back. 

“I leave for a week and come back to this?” Gavin asks.

“No, I can explain. Come with me.” I said as I open the door to show Gavin that Shaw is on the other end. “Hello Brother” Shaw says. 

Gavin pushes me behind him” why is this psychopath in our apartment. What do you want from her?? Leave her alone you hear!”

Shaw opened his eyes wide remembering that he and Gavin didn’t exactly have a brotherly love past.

“I finally was able to escape from dad and came looking for you…” Shaw said.

Gavin seemed to have accepted his explanation fairly quickly, “but why are you here in my girlfriend’s place? Gavin asked.

I explained to Gavin what had transpired since the last time I saw him. His ears turning red in embarrassment he thanked Shaw for looking after me in his absence. 

Shaw said “I’ll leave tomorrow morning to go back to my place.”

They said their good nights and Gavin came into my bedroom and locked the door. 

You have been a very naughty girl letting a complete stranger stay with you.

“You two didn’t do anything while I was away did you?” Gavin asked.

I assured him I only had eyes for him. To prove that I did we quickly made haste of our clothes while kissing each other. Gavin was like a beast this time. Last time was so gently and tonight he- he must be frustrated. He grabbed me and threw me onto the bed. He got on top of me and just started thrusting himself fully inside me hitting that one spot that he knows makes me almost scream. He started sucking on my neck then my breast, making sure I was loud with my moans and lasted all night long. By the time morning arrived. Gavin was still inside me Finishing up for the umpteenth time. I was exhausted, but he seemed to still have Stamina for Days.

“You rest today, I’ll call the office and tell them. We can talk about everything when I get back tonight. He kissed me deeply. 

I love you.

He left my room making sure to lock my door from the inside so nobody could come in. Shaw was still on the couch Headphones on sleeping as usual. Gavin kicked him to wake him up.

“Alright brat you found me lets go for a walk.”

He took the blanket off Shaw only for his member to be exposed poking out of his boxers. Gavin quickly put the blanket back on him embarrassed and slightly insecure for his little brother had surpassed him in that department. He really started to worry Shaw may have done something and became suspicious.


	4. Jealousy

Their Relationship has bloomed a lot over these past 5 years. Morning broke and I opened my eyes to Gavin sleeping peacefully next to me arm wrapped around my stomach. He slowly opened his eyes and looked deeply into mine. Those golden honey eyes that I just cannot resist. I reached out to touch his sculpted abs to make sure he was really there and not an illusion. 

He laughed “that would be where you would reach to make sure I was real.”

In the middle of the night I decided it was your birthday and completely unfair of me to get so angry and treat you like that.

“Can we please talk about your request?” Gavin asked.

I nodded embarrassed at what I had asked for as my Birthday wish. He kept trying to open his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally, he asked why, feeling so insecure. 

“it has nothing to do with you my dear Gavin and it has nothing to do with Shaw either. I’m 30 now I’m not getting any younger, as I’m glad you were my first, I have only ever been with one man. Let’s face it, what woman wouldn’t fantasize about two guys?” I responded 

Gavin kissed me on the forehead. “but… why… my brother…. of all people” Gavin asked

“Simple” I responded; “he is someone we already know well unless you’d rather it be a complete stranger...” 

“No, no that does make sense. And I’d hate for it to be any of those other guys that drool all over you.” Gavin stated 

I look at him confused but he just coughs it off and tells me he will think about it. We both get ready for work and head our separate ways.

When I got to my Office nobody was there. I called up Anna to figure out what was happening. As the phone rang a third time I immediately hung up. I remembered what we were doing today. My company is doing a commercial for the Live house. I run over there as fast as I could and I see everyone starting to set up. 

Hands appear over my eyes “guess who” 

“Willow?” I retorted.

he removes his hands… “no… it’s me Shaw.”

I gave him a knowing look. We start talking about the direction of this commercial, it was to hype up the new band playing. Since Shaw was the most knowledgeable about all this, he was the one I leaned on for this. Lunch time rolled around and the crew was sitting and eating. Shaw and I were eating and talking. Gavin came to surprise me with lunch, but what he saw when he walked into the room was Shaw making me laugh. Gavin started to get upset and stomped over to us giving me the glare. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away. I looked at him as he was squeezing my arm so tight it was hurting but I didn’t say anything. After pulling me into a room off to the side. He let go as he closed the door.

“What are you doing with him?” Gavin asked

“Well Shaw is helping me work on this commercial, and we were all sitting down for lunch.” I responded.

“But why are you with Shaw and not the rest of your crew?” Gavin asked

“Well, Shaw is family, and I didn’t want him to be alone for lunch so I joined him. Why are you so upset?” I responded

“Why am I so upset? Because that little punk needs to know you are mine.” Gavin stated

He grabs my sides and pulls me into an embrace. Gavin nuzzles his head in my neck. Next thing I knew there was a slight pleasurable pain in my neck and a hand under my shirt squeezing my breast. I removed my shirt and bra for him to have easier access. Gavin picked me up and started sucking on my breast walking over to set me down on the table. After he set me down, he removed my pants and panties. He made quick work of his own clothes and went back to kissing me. Pushing his hard-naked body against mine rubbing his member on my slit. Quiet moans escaped my lips as he was leaving hickey after hickey on my body. He lowered himself so his face was even with my lower parts. He kissed my inner thigh as he rubbed my spot with his fingers. After leaving several red marks he turned his head to start licking me. He shoved his tongue inside me licking slowly up making me tremble. He flipped me over and laid me over the desk touching my opening with his tip. He rubbed on it a little until the tip started sliding in me. I gasped for air at the pure raw pleasure he was giving me. He just kept thrusting himself inside me as hard as he could, I tried so hard to hold back my moans, I just let out a Yelp that I’m pretty sure everyone heard

” more, more, let them hear you scream my name.” Gavin growled.

He sped up and just as I was at my limit, we both climaxed together. He pulled out of me dripping. We put our clothes back on and he left the room. I kept thinking back to the night of my birthday. This must really still be affecting him… I walked out to see him in an argument with Shaw. It was my turn to pull him by the arm and lead him outside.

“Gavin, I’m sorry I take it back. May I have a different birthday wish? Please let’s pretend this never happened. I didn’t realize how much my asking would hurt you.” I cried

I grab his cheeks and stand on my toes to look into his deep eyes.

“I love you. I only want you Gavin. “I said

I kissed him conveying all of my truest feelings. After our kiss parted, he looked back at me.

“I’m sorry I ruined your lunch. I’ll see you at home tonight?” He asked 

“You didn’t ruin my lunch at all. In fact, I’d rather have you for lunch every day.” I retorted

He started to blush and his ears turned red.

“I’m sorry I was so rough” He said

I hugged him and whispered in his ear “be as rough as you want, more enjoyment for me.”

As he left to go back to work, I went back inside. Shaw just looked at me confused as to what happened. 

“He really did a number on you didn’t he?” Shaw said pointing to all the red marks on my neck, collar bone, and chest.


	5. An Apology

When I finished up my filming for the day and made it home, I was all alone. Gavin must be working an overnight shift I thought to myself. I changed into my comfy clothes and started making dinner for 2. Even if he wasn’t home to enjoy it now, he could always enjoy it later. After finishing up eating, I clear the table and clean the dishes. I go over a few work reports so I can be ready for my next meeting with Victor in a few days. Feeling so stressed about the events of the past few days I decide a nice hot bath should help me relax. I take my bath and fall asleep a couple of time. I woke up with cold water surrounding me, I must have dozed off… I drain the tub and get out to dry myself. As I enter my room, I take note that Gavin is still not home. I decided I should bring him the dinner I made since he is working so late. I get dressed pack his meal with a cutesy hand written note saying how much I love him. I put my shoes on and prepare to walk out the door. As I reach for the handle the door opens and knocks me off balance. Next thing I know I had strong warm arms wrapped around me preventing me from hitting the floor. Gavin’s fresh sent filling my nose, I open my eyes to see the meal I had prepared all over myself. I look at Gavin to see him laughing pulling noodles out of my hair. I made a pouty face and he helped me get back on my feet.

“What happened here?” He asked.

“I was about to ask you the same thing mister! I figured you were going to be working all night so I was going to bring you dinner…” I said 

Gavin looked at me with a smile on his face, “I’m sorry work ran late, and I appreciate the effort, but you know its dangerous out at night. “He stated

“even more dangerous then whacking me in the head with a door?” I said as I pouted. 

“Well, if you weren’t about to head out in the dark you wouldn’t have been at the door for it to open into you.” He stated 

We both just laughed to each other.

“Well, I’m pretty sweaty, and you seem pretty dirty want to shower together?” He asked 

I immediately take off my clothes throwing them down and ran into the bathroom. He ran after me and caught me before I made it into the room. 

“You are such a goof sometimes” he said leaning in to kiss me on the top of my head. 

He took off his clothes and we got in the shower to clean ourselves up, then got ready for bed. Lying in bed on his side facing me he noted about me still being up so late. I told him about me falling asleep in the bath and he tried to hold a serious face and not laugh at me, saying how unsafe that was of me and that I needed to be more careful.

“I’m a big girl!” I yelled.

I moved closer and snuggled up to him taking in his warmth and his sweet scent. He lay with one arm under me running his fingers through my wet hair softly. This is the sweet Gavin I remember… I can’t believe I turned him into such a jealous wreck... I thought to myself quietly. Gavin lifted my face lightly so he could look at me. He gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead, then my cheek, then on my lips. I tried to return the kiss but it was so short I didn’t have time. I looked at him with a pout on my face. He just chuckled at me and then looked deeply into my eyes.

“Ame I love you so much, and I want you to be happy.” He said

“Gavin I- “He put his finger to my lips to stop me from speaking.

“I will agree to your Birthday Wish this one time, but please let this be at my pace and I will make all the arrangement when I feel I can handle it okay?” he stated.  
I just looked into his bright eyes not sure how to respond. He leaned back down to kiss me, and this time I was able to kiss him back. I parted his lips so I could explore his mouth with my tongue. He wrapped his tongue around mine and we just continued to kiss deeper. He slowly pulled away from me leaving me wanting more.

“It’s late, I’m tired, and you still have more filming at the live house, tomorrow right?” he asked.

I nodded and he just held me close and rubbed my back like a kid until I fell asleep. We woke up the next morning and both got ready for work. Gavin decided he would walk with me to work today since he had a later shift. As we left the apartment Gavin grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. I looked up at him and gave him a big smile. He was definitely in a better mood today. We walked down to the Live House together fingers entwined the whole way. When we got there my Crew hadn’t shown up yet and so Shaw was the only one there. Gavin embraced me and kissed the top of my head. As he was trying to walk off, I grabbed the back of his jacket. He turned around with a confused look on his face. “Since you have the late shift today, why not stay around with me?” I asked. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. He moved his hand to my cheek so he could kiss me deeper. As I was running around trying to get things ready for the Crew Gavin sat at the bar chatting with Shaw.


	6. Brother to Brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is From Gavin's POV.

Gavin’s POV with Shaw.

Well I might as well and try to talk to my brother. My issues won’t just resolve themselves. Since Ame is getting things prepared for her shoot, I head over to Shaw at the bar 

“is this seat taken” Gavin asked

Shaw just looks at me and breaks out laughing. I sit on the stool next to him and he hands me a coke. I swear I don’t know where this kid pulls these cokes out of. We both just quietly sit there drinking our cokes. 

He turns to me “is everything okay? You seemed a little off yesterday” Shaw asked

I just looked down in embarrassment over my behavior. 

“What do you think of Ame”? Gavin asked

Shaw snickers “Isn’t it a little late to be asking my opinion? You have been together over 5 years, now right?”

Gavin Sighs “that’s not what I meant and you know that.”

Shaw looked straight into my eyes as if he was trying to read me. “You are my older brother, yes we fell out, but I still look up to you and respect you. I would never do anything to jeopardize your happiness.” Shaw states

Gavin places his hand on Shaw’s head and ruffles his hair. 

“still not what I meant.” Gavin said 

Shaw looked up really confused this time not sure what I was asking at this point. Strange thoughts started to circulate in my mind. I know I should just really come out and say it, but how. This is so embarrassing, he’s my brother.is it weird a guy asking a guy? I put my hand on Shaw’s Shoulder and took in a deep breath. 

“Woah are you going to try to kiss me?!?” Shaw asked laughing.

“No… Shaw… I’m serious this is no time to be joking around.” Gavin said sternly

Now he knows I’m serious, it’s time to ask. 

“Ame wants to know if (Gavin mumbles) with us.” Gavin says hesitantly 

“Do what? With who? Huh?” Asked Shaw

I put my hand to my head, he could see my ears going red and could feel I was starting to get warmer. Shaw thinking, he was changing the subject to help me out asked “hey, wasn’t her birthday sometime this week?”

“yeah, it was a few days ago.” Gavin said

“I’m sure you all had lots of fun *he winks* doesn’t she usually make a special request on her birthdays? What did she ask for this time a cruise or something?” Shaw asked

My whole entire face turned red and I just threw both of my hands over my face in embarrassment, Shaw just looked at me like I was a freak. That’s it. This is the perfect time excuse for me to talk to him without it seeming odd coming from me. I pulled myself back together, took a few deep breaths and prepared myself to ask. As I was about to ask him his attention was off me and somewhere else. He seemed to have a glint in his eye, an expression I recognized, but wasn’t sure from where. Ame came up to us and asked if she could borrow Shaw for a moment since her crew was all set up and ready. I nodded to her and turned my head to Shaw asking if he could come over for Dinner after the shoot today. I checked my watch and realized it was time for me to head off to work. I was doing mostly paperwork today and follow ups so it shouldn’t really take me too long to finish up and go home, since I pulled some overtime yesterday.


	7. Dessert First

After we finished up the Shoot Shaw decided to walk me home since Gavin invited him over for dinner. Once we reached my apartment, I decided to make Gavin’s favorite dish for dinner as a surprise. Shaw offered to help but I told him to just go relax on the couch and watch TV or something. As I was cleaning the Kitchen to get things ready for dinner prep, I started hearing a guitar. Puzzled I stepped out of the kitchen to Shaw on the couch Playing 500 Miles by the proclaimers, my favorite song. I just stood there amazed; this isn’t really his style music how can he play it so perfectly? He stopped He finished playing then looked over to me noticing I was there. 

“everything okay? Did you need my help?” Shaw asked.

I assured him I didn’t need help; I just heard a noise and came to explore. I mentioned that he was playing my favorite song. He just kind of shoved it off like oh okay cool, whatever. 

But under his breathe Shaw muttered “I know.”

I went back into the kitchen to finish prepping food. I had everything in the pans cooking and headed back to the living room to see if Shaw wanted to play Duck Hunt with me (The only guns I’m allowed to have by myself) Shaw looked at me holding a plastic gun pointed at him and he just laughed. He came at me pretending like it was real and lightly tackled me to the ground laughing. Shaw was directly on top of me. We both looked into each other’s eyes for a few minutes, then Shaw realized what he was doing and quickly stood up and offered me a hand up. We walked over to the couch and I changed the TV to Duck hunt and handed him the extra gun. We both faced the tv like this was the real deal. As soon as it started Shaw hit every duck with perfect precision. I on the other hand missed every single duck and wound up hitting the dog a couple times. I stood there with my embarrassed smile and Shaw was on the floor just laughing up a storm when Gavin walked in. He took one look at Shaw then looked to me 

“is this why it’s raining outside?” Gavin asks

I went up to Gavin and wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up so he would catch me. He was holding me at my butt with my legs wrapped around his abdomen and my arms his neck. I looked deeply into his eyes and moved in for a kiss. He kissed me back pushing his tongue to my lips and nibbling on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to allow for his tongue and then started nibbling on his tongue as he let out a slight moan, remembering Shaw was there he stopped and pulled back. 

“Dinner will be ready in 20 why don’t you go shower?” I asked

He agreed and walked off to shower. Dinner would be ready in 5 more minutes and Gavin still hadn’t come back yet. Worried I headed to the bedroom to check on him. As I opened the door and walked in, I saw Gavin Sitting on the bed face, completely red. I looked down only to see the Towel around his waist sticking completely up. I giggled and he just frowned at me. 

“It just won’t go away. It’s been up since we kissed” he added embarrassed. 

I step towards him and offered to help licking my lips and leaning my face towards his.

“no, no you don’t have to feel obligated to it will go down on its own…I hope” Gavin states

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and a pouty face, 

“who said anything about feeling obligated, I want desert first today.” I retorted

He looked up to me with a fire in his eyes. We pressed my lips against his and slowly kissed down his neck, down his wonderfully sculpted abs, and finally down to his towel. He removed his towel for me and I wrapped my fingers around the bottom of his length. I started lightly licking the tip while moving stroking him. I put my lips around just the tip circling my tongue on it. He let out a few grunts which excited me even more. I released his tip and licked his whole length starting at the bottom working my way all the way up back to the tip. I wrapped my lips back around his length and started moving my head getting more and more of him inside. I got my lips all the way down to his base, I could feel his member twitching down my throat, I knew he was close. I started to move my mouth faster, sucking his harder and just as he let out a loud groan and spewed down my throat and all over my mouth Shaw walked in. As soon as he saw what was happening and hearing his brother, he closed his eyes and walked straight out closing the door behind him. Whoops, I guess I forgot to lock the door…


	8. Dinner

After we hurriedly got cleaned up, we headed to the kitchen. Shaw had already turned off everything and was serving the food onto plates. We both just looked down in embarrassment but Shaw just acted like nothing happened. We all sat down to eat and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Shaw cleared his throat and asked Gavin if he remembered what they were talking about earlier. Gavin just nodded. Shaw worried leaned over to Gavin and whispered in his ear “oh, was she not supposed to know.”

Gavin just looked up at Shaw dumbfounded and just shook his head. After finally finishing his mouth he explained his mouth was full and some people in this family have manners. Shaw just laughed it off knowing very well who he was referring to. I looked at Gavin, what were you two talking about? The conversation seemed pretty intense. 

“GIRLS!” Shaw yelled. 

Gavin just looked at him and I bust out laughing, which made Gavin turn to look at me confused. I placed my hand on Gavin’s, I doubt you were talking about Girls, and even if you were, I trust you completely so I’m not worried. Gavin wrapped his fingers around mine 

“I love you” Gavin said as he leaned in to kiss me.

“Barf” commented Shaw so Gavin just kissed me deeper. Finally, full of confidence, getting the boost from me trusting his remember he needs to trust me back. Shaw.

“Earlier you asked what her Birthday wish was. she asked if she and I could have a threesome with you…” Gavin stated

Shaw went completely silent finally speechless for the first time in his life and his face grew Beet Red. “You mean like now?? “Shaw asked

“No, not now, that is not why I invited you.” Gavin responded 

“But why me? Were brothers, gross.” Shaw said 

“As she explained to me, we both know you and she though it would be better than some stranger, obviously I’m not touching you. “Gavin stated

“Yeah, I guess I am better than those other guys that drool over her” Shaw stated

I look at both of them really confused. We changed the topic as we all would need more time to contemplate on our own and make a decision once we were ready. We finished dinner and I had made pudding for Dessert. Both Gavin and Shaw ate all of my cooking, I was quite proud of myself. Since none of us had to work the next day, we just stayed up all night playing video games and chatting about life until we drifted off to sleep in the living room floor. Shaw was the first to wake. Lying on his back he felt some pressure on his arm and more so on his broad shoulder. Confused he lifted his head to find Ame’s head on his shoulder with Gavin sleeping behind her, holding her. He lightly kissed her forehead which caused her to stir a but, so he lay back down running his fingers through her hair. He had cared deeply for her from the moment he first met her. He just kept reminding himself. It could never be, she belongs with Gavin. They are happy, he has ruined Gavin’s life enough. Shaw would give up anything if it was for Gavin especially the girl he had fallen for.

There was some light hitting my closed eyelids stirring me from my slumber. I felt his broad shoulder under me and his warm hand running through my hair. I snuggled up closer to him and wrapped my leg over his hard abs. There seemed to be something hard twitching at the bottom of my leg, realizing he must want something, I started kissing his shoulder, his neck, then rolled over on top of him with his length against my sensitive parts kissing across his collar bone. I finally opened my eyes to look into his bright honey eyes only to realize Those beautiful eyes, were not Gavin’s but Shaw’s! Still straddled over him I sat upright hearing a moan escape his lips from the pressure on his length. Shaw and I Stared into each other’s eyes shocked for a few moments. When I finally came back to my senses, I could feel him twitching under me. I looked to the side and saw Gavin lying there sleeping peacefully. I got myself off Shaw, both of our faces completely red, and laid back down with Gavin like nothing happened. While I snuggled up to Gavin and started kissing his chest Shaw got up and walked to the bathroom. I stayed by Gavin watching him sleep so peacefully, when he finally woke up and looked sleepily into my eyes. He rolled over and put his hand to my cheek to kiss me good morning as he rolled on top of me. Gavin pushed his tongue into my mouth trying to feel all of me his legs straddling me. We continued kissing deeply in that position until we both heard a cough and looked up to see Shaw standing there covering his mouth, face reddened. 

“Sorry guys I didn’t really intend to sleep over” Shaw said looking down.

Gavin finally got up off of me to stand up

” Shall I make breakfast” I asked

the guys as I smiled. They both nodded so I got up to go to the kitchen and cook breakfast. As I cooked, they both Sat on the couch with the TV on. 

“breakfast is ready” I hollered at them. 

We all sat down to enjoy our meal together. As expected, they both polished off their plates. Shaw went around and collected our dishes. 

“I’ll do the dishes since you cooked, and let me stay the night” Shaw stated.


	9. The Deed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Warning!!!  
> this will be intimacy between all three parties at the same time.

Shaw’s POV

My brother asking me to have a threesome with his girlfriend over dinner was not expected. I have never been asked for a threesome, let alone with my older brother Gavin. Yeah, I looked up to him and everything, but if he knew my True feelings about his girl Ame I’m sure I would be the last person he would ask. I had fallen bad for her since the day I met her, I mean who wouldn’t I know I’m not the only one there’s all these work colleges who drool all over her and seem to find excuses to stay around her. Every night I make sure to be with a different girl, but I am never satisfied. None of these girls are her. I understand why Gavin goes into those jealous rages, I would if she was mine. Gavin is my only brother, yeah, we had a rough relationship at adolescent, but I always loved him and looked up to him. I was finally able to fix our relationship and we became a family. There is nothing I wouldn’t do keep my brother happy and not approaching her was definitly the big one. Walking into their room to let her know the timer was going off for dinner was really awkward when I caught then in the act. I was so jealous on the inside; I wish that was me not him. At least we were able to make it through dinner, and hang out in the living room until we all fell asleep on the floor. I can’t believe how aggressive she can be first thing in the morning, I mean man I wish she did more, but its best she opened her eyes when she did. Since Gavin asked, it’s okay for me to say yes to a threesome right? It would be acceptable this one time for me to imagine her as truly mine and actually be intimate with her and relay as many feelings through touch as I can.

After thinking it over several times I finally send Gavin a text saying “I’ll help you fulfil her birthday wish.” I can’t let them know how excited I am for this. For just a short while she will be mine.

It’s Friday night, the night we agreed to get together for dinner and see where the night leads us. I thought about bringing some alcohol but decided against it. I wanted her to be sober so she could feel every inch of me and every bit of my emotions. I also wanted to stay sober tonight because I wanted to remember every inch, scent, taste, and warmth of her body. I only get one chance I need to put in my all.

I show up and knock on the door. We enjoy a dinner made by Ame, which I made sure to eat every bite. I let them go into the living room while I cleaned up. give Gavin some time alone with her before the events transpire.

Ame and Gavin were sitting on the couch watching the TV and kissing, when I came in. I decided to sit on the other side of Ame on the couch but made sure to keep some distance so to keep Gavin comfortable.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that they stopped kissing, and she was scooting over to me. She put her hands on my cheeks and looked into my eyes, I felt like she could see my soul. She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek 

“are you sure this is okay? If you don’t want to be intimate with your brother and I we don’t have to.” She stated.

I took her face in my hands and slowly but softly pressed my lips against hers. She reacted by running her tongue against my lips. I opened my mouth to let her in and she started nibbling on my bottom lip. A slight groan escaped my mouth. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and we explored each other’s mouths kissing deeper and deeper. Man did she know how to turn me into putty. She moved over to straddle me and parted her lips from mine. I opened my eyes and glanced over to make sure Gavin was okay. She leaned in and I could smell her sent, that sent I have longed for. I felt a mix of pleasurable pain on my neck she was nibbling down my neck. Once she got to my shirt collar, she licked my skin and kissed every inch across my chest, as my head rolled back and I groaned more. She slowly pulled off my jacket and pulled my shirt over my head throwing them both onto the floor while looking towards Gavin. She went back to kissing me on the lips such a deep kiss I was in pure ecstasy. These moments I wanted to be sure to remember. Gavin walked behind her and pulled her dress over her head and threw it to the floor. She had on the most amazing blue lace bra and thong set I had ever seen.

“Just how can a woman be this beautiful and not be an angel” I accidently said out loud instead of in my head.

As Gavin pulled her head up so he could get a kiss in she slowly unhooked her bra. She put her hands on my shoulders leaning towards me bra straps slipping down her arms. Her soft round breast was right in my face. Gavin still kissing her I slid the straps down and removed her bra. Her breast are just perfect, her nipples already hardened. I grabbed one breast with my hand and put my mouth around her nipple on the other. I could feel her shudder as I squeezed one nipple with my fingers and flicked the other with my tongue. The most beautiful noise I had ever heard escaped her lips. As I was sucking on her nipples alternating breast her hips started to move. I looked up for a moment only to see her taking Gavin’s member into her mouth sucking on it. Oh, how I wish it was me she was doing that to. Gavin looked at me 

“did you want to switch” Gavin asked.

I nodded in response. She got off of me and got on all fours on the couch next to me. She kissed down my torso as she un did my belt and removed my pants in a single motion. Seeing my member for the first time her eyes grew wide. I saw some hesitation.

“you don’t need to. We can stop.” I told her.

Seeming to collect her strength she shook her head. She wrapped her hand around my length and slowly moved it up and down on me. As there were moans escaping her mouth, I looked over to she Gavin sitting on the other side of her, his face sensitive spot. I could feel her place her lips around the tip of my member. I groaned. I could feel her moaning as she had me in her mouth circling her tongue around my tip. This girl really knows how to make a guy run wild. She slowly moved her head trying to take all of me into her mouth. I didn’t expect her to succeed, since nobody ever has, but she surprised me once again she had my whole member down her throat her lips at my base. The way I just glided down her mouth was the best feeling I had ever experienced. With my head rolled back her movements starting getting a bit rougher, I looked up to see Gavin on the other side starting to enter her. 

“If you keep this up I’m going to explode down her throat” I tried to say in-between groans.

She grabbed my hand and placed it on the back of her head signaling it was okay. I grabbed her hair and tried to time my hip movement with Gavin’s. I could feel her groans of pleasure as I shoved her head against me and shot down her throat and filled her mouth. I swear I think I was groaning like a mad man. I released her head after I finished, but she didn’t release her mouth. This girl is begging for me. She is complexly unbelievable. I pulled myself out of her to give her a break and positioned myself under her so I could taste her sweet juices. Yes, Gavin was there thrusting her so hard, but I wanted to ensure she gets the maximum amount of pleasure out of this. I rub on her sensate spot with my finger to judge her tolerance. Once I knew she was okay I started licking her. Her loud voice just encouraged me to lick her even more. I could feel her body pulsate every time a strong wave of pleasure ran through her. Every time she dripped more and more liquid out of which I gladly lapped up. I could hear Gavin’s grunts getting louder and closer together and he was thrusting her really hard I figured I should get out from under her before he shot out. I went to kissing her on the lips of which she moaned into my mouth. Gavin pulled her by the hair as he shot inside her, I put my mouth to her nipples to help lengthen her pleasure from him. After he finished inside her, he picked her up while still inside her.

“It’s cramped out here, do you mind if we all take this into the bedroom?” Gavin asked.

He carried her over to their bedroom and I followed. Gavin lay her on the bed and pulled out of her she was dripping her liquids mixed with his. There was so much I was surprised it didn’t just shoot out of her.   
She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me onto the bed. She climbed over me and straddled me placing my tip right at her entrance.

“are you ready” She asked me.

I put my hands on her cheeks and simply nodded. She slowly took in just me tip. I just watched her, and let her pace herself just like I said before. Nobody has been able to take all of me inside them so I didn’t expect for her to. As she continued moving herself up and down me slowly, I reached my hands out to grab her breast. Her moans were so breathy and loud I could only feel myself getting harder. She was so tight I had trouble containing myself. Gavin went behind her and turned her head so he could kiss her. She was kissing him so deeply, she started to take more of me in as she took me a little faster. I moved one hand down to rub her on her sensitive spot and realized that she was already at my base. She took my whole length inside of her. I grabbed her by her sides and rolled over so I was on top of her. I nibbled on her neck and sucked on it making sure to leave a mark saying Shaw was here, as I slowly thrusted myself inside of her. Her moans were so loud they just added fuel to the fire. My desire to have her was overwhelming. 

As I released her neck I whispered into her ear “I love you Ame I always have”

I knew she wouldn’t respond and I just moved my head to the other side of her neck to leave my mark there. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I started thrusting harder into her. Her nails dug into my back and I just groaned from pure pleasure. Never has a girl been able to make me feel this way. I was going to savor every bit of this because I knew it would never happen again. Especially since I just confessed my true feelings to her. Her hips were rocking in time with mine as I started to thrust into her harder and faster. As I shoved my whole self into one final thrust and shot out, she let out a scream of pure pleasure. I could feel her walls contracting around me as if they were milking me dry. My breathing was ragged and so was hers. I just leaned down to kiss her some more her hips still moving with me still inside her. Once I pulled out of her and looked to Gavin his eyes were huge with surprise. 

“you got to teach me that bro, I’ve never heard that noise out of her” Gavin stated.

I just chuckled as my body dropped down beside her on the bed. She was laying in the middle, with both Gavin and I holding her and showering her with light kisses.  



	10. The Aftermath

As I slept, I could feel myself being held by both men. Sometime later I felt one of them stir. I could feel him passionately kiss up my neck. Then move to kiss me on my lips. As I returned the kiss and pushed my tongue to his lips, I could feel his hand squeezing my breast and his other arm still under my head. I felt his warm hand trail down my torso, down one thigh and up the other. I squirmed at the sensation. Eyes still closed his tongue feeling the inside of my mouth. As soft moans escape my mouth the person to the other side of me starts to stir.as I hear someone yell " what are you doing" I immediately open my eyes, and realize the man I was kissing was in fact Shaw and not Gavin. My eyes grew wide, but I couldn't make myself stop kissing him back. My eyes darted to Gavin as he gave out a sigh and nuzzled his face between my breast placing his hand on one and pinching my nipple in his fingers. It seemed as though Gavin had resigned to continue sharing me with Shaw. I was finally able to come to my senses and stopped both men from touching me any further. I sat up and looked both of them in their beautiful honey eyes.

" I think you both need to talk; I'm going to go take a bath." 

I kissed Shaw on the forehead, then Gavin on the lips before leaving the room.

SHAW AND GAVIN  
"Gavin I am so sorry, I would say I don't know what came over me, but that would be a lie."

Gavin looked at Shaw waiting for him to continue. " I know Ame is your girlfriend. And I would never do anything to upset you, but I must admit. I love her. I've loved her since the I met her. There was just something special about her. I'm sorry for deceiving you all this time." Shaw stated looking down feeling really low of himself.  
Gavin put his hand on Shaw's shoulder.

"Shaw, I've known your feelings about her from the beginning. I see how you look at her. I know how much you hold back. I respect you for that. Why do you think I'm always on edge or jealous when you are around her? I'm afraid she will come to realize I am no good for her, and leave me for you." Stated Gavin

Shaw looked up to his brother in disbelief. "After last night, I saw your devotion to her. It rivals my own. I came to realize it is silly for us to quietly and subconsciously fight over the same girl that we feel the same way about." Gavin continued

Shaw didn't know where his brother was going with this but he was nervous. He feared losing his brother again, this time to his own vices. He held his breath waiting for Gavin to continue.

"I am willing to make a compromise, on the condition that Ame agrees, which I'm sure she will at this point. I know I leave her alone when I go on long missions, maybe I wouldn't feel as guilty leaving her, if I knew she was in good hands.... What I'm trying to say is if you want, I'm willing to share her, but only with you, and when I'm around I get priority." Gavin stated resigned.

Shaw's eyes grew wide his mouth agape in disbelief.   
Gavin continued." So, if I'm home and you want to be with her, you have to come here, but if I'm out on a mission she is free to stay over your place if you wish.

As I finished up my bath and dried myself off, I went to the bedroom to get dressed. As I walked out of the room, I saw both Gavin and Shaw trying to make breakfast.   
Gavin spotted me standing there laughing at them and grabbed my hand to pull me into the living room. Confused I let him lead me. Gavin sat on the couch and placed me in his lap. He kissed my forehead so lovingly, and peered deep into my eyes. His golden honey eyes only reflecting myself.

"So, did you enjoy your present last night?" Gavin asked.  
I looked down a bit embarrassed as I nodded my head.

"How do you feel about Shaw?" Gavin asked.

"He's an affectionate guy" I mumbled quietly. 

"Did you like being with him? Do you like him?" Gavin asked. 

My eyes grew big and my face shot up "no, no, no I love you Gavin I only want you!!"

Gavin chuckled and gave me a soft yet firm kiss on the lips. 

"That's not at all what I asked silly" Gavin stated.

" I mean I've always had a slight crush on him, and he was great in bed... But you have nothing to worry about between us." I said shyly.

So, would you like to do this again with both of us? Or would you rather have us one at a time? Gavin asked with a smile on his face.

I looked up gasping in shock to see Shaw standing next to us on the couch.


End file.
